


The Alphabet, Saphael Style

by babybunnyhunny



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot Collection, Rating will be different for each chapter, Saphael, Some Fluff, This is a complete mess, obsessed with this pairing, rating is for future chapters, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyhunny/pseuds/babybunnyhunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K so I'm obsessed with this pairing and needed an excuse to post more fics about them so I decided to do a fic for each letter of the alphabet. None of them are going to be connected, it's just a bunch of oneshots. If anyone has any word suggestions for a letter, let me know in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A: Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did, Simon and Raphael would have way more scenes together and they'd be canon af.  
> Hope you enjoy

Atlas

Raphael felt as if the world had suddenly been place upon his shoulders. He was now the leader of a clan of vampires and that responsibility came with a ton of pressure. Being a leader was tiring, and it was starting to show. His movements were slower, eyes seemed more tired and there was a slump to his shoulders. Simon, being surprisingly perceptive, had begun to notice.

He had just returned from a very long meeting with the leader of a neighbouring clan and was sitting down on a gold couch in one the hotel’s many rooms. Sighing, he rolls his head from side to side; his neck, sore. Simon enters the room, without Raphael even noticing his presence. 

He must be really out of it…. Simon thought to himself and he slowly walked so that he stood directly behind Raphael. 

“Hi” he says suddenly, making Raphael jump a mile high. 

“Dios! Are you trying to kill me?!” Raphael snaps.

“You're already dead” Simon replies.

“Undead” his mentor corrects him, sighing and sinking back into the couch.

“What's got you all sluggish these past few days?” Simon asks curiously, not expecting him to answer.

“I'm under a lot of pressure right now Daylighter, and it's taking its toll on me.” He says, rolling his shoulders back. Simon takes note of this before asking;

“Do your shoulders hurt?” Raphael nods, his back, neck and shoulders had been killing him after several nights of restless, stressed sleep. Surprising him, Simon places his hands on his shoulders hesitantly. He slowly began massaging them gently, pausing for a moment when Raphael hisses softly. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” He asks in what Simon was sure he meant to be annoyance but it came off more tired and groggy than anything. Simon continues to rub Raphael’s shoulders and neck until he notices the older vampire had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake him, even though he knew Raphael to be a heavy sleeper, he slowly picked him up off of his place on the couch. He left the room, Raphael in his arms, and carried him back to the sleeping vampire’s bedroom.

Once there, Simon lowered Raphael gently down on his bed and lifted the covers over him, tucking him in. Truthfully, he'd been worried about Raphael not getting enough sleep and hoped that he would manage to get enough rest now. He hesitates before leaving the room, noticing how innocent Raphael looked as he slept. Almost cute, he thought to himself with a small smile. 

“Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the werewolves bite” he whispers with a chuckle, before finally exiting the room.

“Idiota” Raphael sighs sleepily, a smile gracing his features as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. B: Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets bored when he's not training with Raphael and decides to do a little exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love putting these two in awkward, tension filled situations.

Boredom

Simon often found himself bored at the hotel DuMort. Not a lot of the vampires would talk to him, therefore that only left his moody mentor; Raphael Santiago. However, Raphael wasn't always around to torment, so Simon had to find other ways of occupying himself. He liked exploring the hotel and all of it's seemingly endless amount of rooms. 

Sometimes, his exploring got him into trouble. On this night, for example, Simon found himself wandering around after his training with Raphael had been over. He stumbled into a room he'd never visited before. The furniture was all dark with gold accents, very expensive looking. Simon wandering around the room, it had a couple of couches, a table in the Center of the room and some old-looking art work hanging on the walls. Then, he noticed a door to an adjoining room. Curious as ever, Simon slowly twists the door open and steps inside. He immediately regret doing so.

“What the absolute fuck are you doing here?!?” Simon comes face to face with a very angry and very shirtless Raphael. Oh fuck, Simon thinks to himself. 

“Uh I- uhh umm well…” Simon tries to look anywhere else besides his shirtless mentor’s toned abdomen, the muscles that ripple beneath pale skin, the trail of dark hair leading downwards towards….. 

“What are doing in my room, idiota?” Raphael snarls. Simon snaps out of whatever trance he'd been in.

“Oh, this is YOUR room? I had no idea, really, I didn't,” he pauses, taking in Raphael’s furious expression. But oh my, does he ever look hot when he's angry, Simon thinks. Raphael begins advancing towards him, backing Simon into a wall.

“Are you done eye-fucking me? You can get out now” Raphael snaps. Simon’s eyes widen comically. 

“Eye, eye-fu- what? Psssshht, humph, I was not eye-fucking you, Raphael, I think your ego’s gotten a little too big there buddy” Simon stammers out, nervously, back pressed flat against the wall of Raphael’s room.

“Oh really” Raphael says with a smirk, inching forward even closer, so that their chests brush up against each other as Simon breathes heavily. He realizes with a start that he doesn't even need to breathe, but here he is, panting away. Simon feels a stirring in his pants and he needs to get out of here, now. 

“Really” he whispers back, eyes flickering down to Raphael’s lips, before using his vampire speed to knock past Raphael and out of his room. 

He runs all the way back to his bedroom, locking the door and throwing himself onto his bed. He realizes with a groan that Raphael would probably never let him live this down. He's going to have to find a new hobby to keep him occupied when he gets bored now, one that involves him never having to leave his room again lest he embarrass himself even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for chapters are greatly appreciated!


	3. C: Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter suggestion from S: "Simon is still learning to control his hunger and Raphael offers him his blood. It get a little sensual in the end"
> 
> Might've made a few minor changes but hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this classifies as a "little" sensual but I tried not to go overboard on this one.

Cravings

Sometimes, Simon forgot to feed. At the hotel, there were two options for obtaining blood. The first; go out hunting for live prey, as long as no one was killed of course and the second; grabbing a bag of the seemingly endless supply of refrigerated blood. The first would normally be a vampire’s preferred option, however Simon just couldn't get used to feeding off of an actual human being. It still seemed wrong to him. 

Simon awoke that evening with a strange yet familiar nagging sensation in his stomach. Hunger. His stomach growled as the feeling grew stronger. He needed blood. Now. Stumbling out of bed in his Star Trek pyjama bottoms and plain grey T-shirt, he made his over to his bedroom door, throwing it open. He was starting to feel dizzy. As he made his way down the seemingly endless hallway, he tried to remember the last time he fed. Probably about two nights ago, though he wasn't exactly sure.

There was only one person he could go to in order to get a blood bag. Raphael. Simon stumbled down the hallway towards Raphael’s room. Usually the vampires at the DuMort left during the night to hunt, they rarely asked for bagged blood as it was usually quite stale. Raphael was the only one with the key code for opening Camille’s blood fridge. 

The hunger was getting to be too strong for Simon to handle. He needed to quench his cravings as soon as possible. Almost there, he thought to himself as he clawed his way along the walls of the hallways to keep himself upright. He knew Raphael wouldn't be awake for another hour and he'd probably kill him for waking him. Simon reached his bedroom and pounded on the door anyway but deciding, fuck it, he swung the door open loudly. 

He rushed to Raphael’s bedside, where his mentor was sound asleep. Though his mind was screaming at him to feed, he paused a split second to glance over Raphael’s features as he slept. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. Then, all hell broke loose. 

Simone jumped on top of Raphael, shaking him and yelling incoherently in his face. Simon lost his ability to think, his vision blurring and his fangs protruding from his lips. Raphael’s eyes shot open and Simon was thrown violently across the room. Raphael roared angrily, eyes ablaze before leaping to where he'd just thrown Simon, his hands at his throat. Sputtering under his grip, Simon claws at Raphael’s hands. Raphael seems to regain his senses and let's go of the fledgling, staring at him in shock.

Simon is breathing hard, eyes dark and blood seeping from his lips where he'd pierced them with his own fangs. He was desperate now. 

“Simon?! What are you doing? Why are you in here?” Raphael asked, looking at Simon’s fangs, eyes wide. 

“Need… Blood. Now.” Was all Simon could say, clawing at the wall behind him ferally. 

“Dios, Simon. When's the last time you fed?” He asks, raking a hand through his tousled hair. Simon doesn't respond, breathing hard. His last slice of control slipping. “We don't have time to find you a blood bag.” The fridge was several floors beneath them. “Shit, Simon.” He says frustratedly before approaching him carefully. 

“Simon, listen to me. Remember you training. You know how to control the hunger. Breathe and focus, Simon. You can do it.” Raphael says in a calm and soothing voice. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it pained him a little to see Simon like this. Simon slowed his breathing as he tried to calm down. It worked, thought he was still tense and starving.

“Raphael…”

“Shhh… You need to feed, now.” Raphael says, coming to stand directly in front of Simon. He seems to hesitate a moment, before turning his head off to the side. “You owe me, Daylighter.” He says, his voice a little deeper than usual. Simon’s eyes lock onto the older vampire’s neck and he places a hand on his shoulder, anchoring himself. He runs the nose gently along the column of Raphael’s neck and he shudders slightly.

“I'm sorry, Raphael” Simon says through his fangs, before licking the spot over the vein in Raphael’s neck and slowly piercing the skin with his fangs. Raphael had never let anyone bite him on the neck before and he found it was as pleasurable as all the other vampires always said it was. He bit back a moan, hands sliding up Simon’s thighs and coming to rest on his hips. 

He sucks in a shaky breath as Simon presses closer, looking for a better angle. He starts to feel light headed, yet just sighs against Simon, letting him drink his fill. Simon suddenly pulls back and away from Raphael, licking up the blood that leaks from the wound. Raphael can't help it, he lets out a quiet moan. Simon stills before licking his neck again and planting wet, open-mouthed kisses to Raphael’s jaw. He feels his jaw clench as he does this, a noise that sounds a lot like a whine coming from the back of Raphael’s throat. 

Simon hums against his skin before sinking his fangs into a spot a little lower than the first causing Raphael to cry out slightly as his hands tighten on Simon’s hips. Raphael scolds himself for not having more control, for letting Simon get to him like this. He was weak in the knees, and he was certain that it wasn't from the loss of blood. 

“Simon…” He breathes and the taller vampire moans quietly into the bite. Suddenly Simon moves forward, his arm tightening on Raphael’s shoulder, drawing him in. Raphael panics for a moment, stilling Simon’s movements with the hands on his hips. Simon retracts his fangs, kissing Raphael’s collarbone before looking into his eyes to see what's wrong. 

He is taken aback by the look on Raphael’s face. Pupils dilated so that his already dark eyes are almost black, mouth hanging open as he takes ragged breaths, a slight flush to his skin. A rush of heat pools in Simon’s groin when he sees the effect he has on his mentor. Letting go of his shoulder, Simon falls forward slightly and realizes why Raphael had stopped him from moving closer before. 

Raphael threw his head back with a strangled groan as Simon came into contact with the rock hard erection pressed against Raphael’s loose pyjama pants. Simon stares at him breathless before rocking his hips against Raphael’s experimentally. The older vampire’s head snaps forward and using vampire speed launches them onto his bed. Raphael is on top of Simon, panting heavily and staring into his eyes before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Simon’s mind goes blank as he kisses Raphael, bucking his hips up to meet his and deepening the kiss. Suddenly, he gets an idea. Using his vampire strength, he flips them over so that he is now straddling Raphael. Staring down at him. He likes this new position, likes how the usually calm and collected Raphael Santiago was now completely helpless beneath him, eyes desperate and full of lust. It turned him on seeing him lose control.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Raphael asks, shakily. Simon smirks at him.

“I owe you, remember?” He says before tearing Raphael’s shirt in half. Raphael can't even bring himself to protest, can't even think about anything besides Simon and his lips and how he needs more friction between them. Simon begins to kiss a slow trail towards the waistband of Raphael’s pants. Raphael moans desperately at Simon’s teasing. He reaches the trail of dark hair leading to his cock and Raphael grips the sheets of his bed tightly.

Simon smirks up at him before pulling both his pants and briefs down. He takes a moment to sweep an appreciative gaze over Raphael’s length before pressing soft kisses along his thigh, the muscles clenching underneath his lips. 

“Please, Simon… Please” Raphael moans, pleading with him to touch him where he so desperately needs to be touched.

Simon licks his lips before licking a torturingly slow line from a along the underside of Raphael’s cock, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip. Raphael’s eyes rolls back into his head as he moans uncontrollably. 

“Dios, Simon… That feels so fucking good. More, please, don't stop.” He begs him. Simon gives in to his pleading, bobbing his head up and down Raphael’s length at a fast past that sends him over the edge, screwing his eyes shut and crying out Simon’s name in ecstasy.

Simon sits up and wipes his chin with the back of hand, “well that was an unexpected turn of events” he says, watching as Raphael comes down from his high. 

“Stop forgetting to feed, idiota. You'll be the death of me.” He whispers, breathlessly.

“Well if not feeding will get me into situations like this, I might have to continue abstaining…” Simon replies as Raphael smirks back at him. 

“Get over here, nerd.”


	4. D: Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon comes home from a downworlder club drunk and decides to give Raphael a piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyy so I wrote this rly fast and I dont really like it all that much but maybe you guys will lol it's literally trash

Drunk

Simon stumbled into one of the many rooms of the hotel, finding Raphael laying on one of the gold couches that furnished almost all of the rooms. Simon was drunk. Like really, really drunk. He'd gone out with some of the other vampires for a drink at one of the most popular downworlder clubs in town. 

~~~~~

While at the club, he talked mostly to a vampire named Lily.

“So, when's the wedding?” She had asked with a smirk, passing Simon his third drink.

“Huh?” He asked, downing it.

“You know, you and Raphael.”

“WHAT?! No wayyyy, he'd never go for me. He barely tolerates me…” Simon he said, thinking about the vampire in question. It was no secret to anyone but Raphael that Simon had a crazy huge crush on him.

“Oh, I don't think that's quite true, you're both so blind, it's adorable” she had replied, before drifting off to dance with the other vampires, leaving Simon stunned at her words. 

~~~~~

Now, back at the hotel and drunk out of his mind, Simon decided he was going to confront Raphael once and for all about what exactly his feelings for Simon were.

“Hey! Raphy!” He bellowed as he stumbled towards the couch. Raphael turned his head to look at him, confusion on his face.

“That's Raphael to you, Simon. Uh… Are you ok?” He asked as Simon jabbed a finger into the older vampire’s face.

“You. You you you you,” he said, shaking his finger at him, “you don't actually hate me, do you Raphy?” He said, smirking.

“What? Simon, of course I don't hate you. You might be a complete pain in my ass but-” Simon cut him off;

“Noooooo, I meaaaan, you LIKE me” Simon said smugly, his words slurring as he wobbled closer to Raphael. Raphael’s eyes widened.

“Simon, are you..? Are you drunk?!” He asked, shocked at Simon’s forwardness.

“Pffffshhhht, so what? The point isssssss, Raphy, you liiiiiiike meeee! Lily said sooo!” Simon pokes Raphael’s cheek. Raphael curses under his breath.

“I'll be having a word with her later…” He said, glaring but gasping as Simon plopped down in his lap. “Simon-”

“No! You listen here, I've had to put up with this for too long!” 

“Put up with what..?”

“YOU! You and all your leather jackets and your sexy smirk and your hot voice. I can't stand it anymore!” Simon said, shaking Raphael by his shoulders, straddling him. Raphael knew he couldn't blush, but he swore he felt his face heat up at that moment.

“Simon…” 

“And-and all I want is for you to notice me! To think of me as something other than your annoying fledgling and-” He's cut off by Raphael's lips capturing his in a searing kiss.

“Shut up,” he murmurs, nipping at Simon’s lips, “I do, Simon, I do see you as more than that.” He whispers tenderly as Simon runs a finger over his own lips.

“Well then why have you never said anything before now?” He whined.

“I… I didn't think you felt the same way. I was scared you'd reject me” he said.

“Boy, do you need glasses, Raphael, you really are blind.” Raphael jabbed Simon in the ribs playfully.

“Shut up and kiss me” he said, reminding himself to thank Lily later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was terrible and I'll probably be posting the next chapter today to make up for it haha sorry, leave me some letter suggestions pleeeeaaase and thanks for reading


	5. E: Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny tiny short lil fic

Eternity

“I'll always protect you.”

Simon found that Raphael often said this after they'd been in a dangerous situation or if anything happened to Simon. He knew that it meant that deep down Raphael cared about him enough to want to keep him safe. The thought made him feel impossibly warm inside. 

Always. That's a very long time, Simon muses. As vampires are immortal, he knew it was quite possible that Raphael could actually keep this promise. Quite frankly, Simon hopes he does. He had grown attached to the grumpy older vampire.  
He looks over at Raphael, asleep on the couch with a book in hand, and he realizes there is no other person he would rather spend eternity with.

“Stop staring at me, Daylighter.” Raphael grumbles, throwing his book at Simon’s head.

Even if that person was insufferably moody and a pain in the ass.


	6. F: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter requested by Tumblr_girl: a cute fluff where Simon is doubting Raphael's affection for him so Raphael goes into a speech about their future together. 
> 
> Made some changes but hope you still like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically they're both too dumb to realize they're meant to be together.

Future

It starts with a kiss. Simon had never dared to hope that one day he might be able to taste Raphael’s pink pouty lips. But there he was, kissing Raphael back like his life depended on it. He'd always wanted this, he just never thought that Raphael would too.

They were at a downworlder club, reserved exclusively for vampires. They'd both been drunk, stumbling out of the club and about to head back to the hotel when suddenly Raphael spun around, his face inches from Simon’s. He seemed to forget what he'd been about to say as he stared at Simon. Or rather, Simon’s lips. Seemingly stuck in a trance, he lurched forward, grabbing onto the taller vampire shoulders before pressing his lips against his. 

The kiss was frenzied, all tongue and breathless moans. They battled for dominance, tugging at each other’s hair and pressing themselves closer to one another. Simon sighed against the kiss but was taken by surprise when he was suddenly thrown back against the brick wall in the alley beside the club.

“I-I can't do this” Raphael said, his pouty lips swollen and red from the kiss and he struggled to control his breathing. He stared wide eyed at Simon for a moment, his eyes seeming to search his face for something, before speeding off to who knows where.

Shit, Simon thought, punching the wall. He still couldn't think straight, both from the kiss and because he was still drunk. He finally got to kiss Raphael but he obviously thought it was a mistake. Simon felt as if his world just came crashing down on him. Having nowhere else to go, he had to return to the hotel. He couldn't face Raphael, not after what had just happened. He felt confused and lonelier than ever. He decided to go back to the hotel anyway, maybe he could just avoid Raphael for awhile and it would all blow over.

~~~~~

A few nights passed and Simon had successfully managed to avoid Raphael. It was almost too easy not to run into him, almost as if he too were avoiding him. All was going well until they happened to run into each other one night. Literally. 

“Oof” Simon had just run into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall, it was Raphael’s back. 

“Watch it you… Oh. It's you” he had said, before turning to walk briskly away. Simon had decided that enough was enough. He was tired of avoiding Raphael. All it did was cause him stress and he missed being around the older vampire. Even if they had to forget about the whole kiss situation, which Simon really did not ever want to forget, he just wanted to be able to hang out with Raphael again.

“Wait,” he said, grabbing onto Raphael’s wrist. He tensed, looking down at Simon’s hand before casting a weary glance up to meet his stare. “I-uh just wanted to talk. You know, since… We haven't, you know, had a chance to um, in a while?” All Raphael did was stare back at him, Simon couldn't read his expression. He sighed, letting go of Raphael’s wrist to rake his hand nervously through his hair.

“What did you want to talk about?” Raphael says, uncertainty in his voice. Simon looked around the hallway they were in, before ushering Raphael into a room so they could talk privately. Raphael sat down on one of the couches while Simon paced the room.

“Um, well so like… Why did you do it?” Simon asks nervously.

“Do what?” Raphael asks flatly, crossing his arms. Simon groaned frustratedly. 

“You know what I'm talking about. The… The kiss.” Simon voice becomes a whisper with that last word. Raphael just stares back at him, jaw clenched and once again his eyes searched his face.

“What about it?” 

This made Simon snap.

“What-what about it?! How can you just do this to me arrrgh” Simon tugged at his own hair, growling in frustration. “Listen, okay? Just listen. Honestly, I'd wanted to kiss you since forever. I've just gotta put that out there right now just in case there's a chance that… I don't even know WHAT you want anymore! You kiss me when we’re both drunk, then just run away from me and-and it hurt. So fucking much because I've wanted this for so long and then I had it and you ripped it away from me and-” Simon is near tears when Raphael jumps up from the couch to pull him into his arms and hold him.

“Simon…”

“And-and I want you Raphael. I want to… To be with you. You can't just kiss me and not expect me to want something more-” 

“Simon, I-”

“and I want you, I can't stand the thought of you only kissing me because you were drunk and not because… Because you actually want to be with me too… Do you?” Simon pulls back from Raphael’s embrace to look at him.

“Dios, Simon, do you ever stop talking?” Raphael chuckles, bringing up a hand to trace Simon’s jaw lightly with his finger. “I do want to be with you. Of course I do, I-I was just so afraid that you would regret kissing me back because we were both pretty drunk. I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time but never had the courage to before that night. The thought of you not wanting to be with me killed me inside. I never want to have to wake up without you with me, Simon. I can't lose you. I want to be with you too. More than anything." 

“You do…?” 

Raphael nodded his head and Simon sighed, relieved that the kiss wasn't going to be just a one time thing. He'd been so afraid of losing Raphael, that now he couldn't be happier. He pulled Raphael in for a quick, sweet peck on the lips, a goofy grin forming on his face. Seeing his expression, Raphael couldn't help but crack a smile as well. 

It started with a kiss and it became something both of them had wanted, but neither of them had dared to hope the other did as well. They were just two clueless idiots falling in love.


	7. G: Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might just be my favourite chapter

Guitar

One of the things Simon misses most from home is his guitar, so when Raphael finally agrees to let him visit home, it's the first thing he grabs. He spends the night there with his mom and sister, getting to hang out with them after so long is such a relief. He never realized just how much he had missed them before now. 

Just before dawn, he leaves a note on the kitchen counter, saying that he’ll come back and visit soon. He sighs, grabbing his guitar, some clothes and a box full of his favorite movies to bring back to the hotel with him. As much as he wishes he could stay here with them, he knows that he must try to move on a little with his new life as a vampire. 

Plus he's sure Raphael would miss him terribly should he ever choose to leave the hotel. Simon smirks at this. Raphael might be rough around the edges but Simon knew he cared. He could tell by the way he freaked out anytime Simon came close to getting hurt or leaving. 

~~~~~

Simon dropped off his stuff from home onto the bed in his room at the hotel before grabbing his guitar and heading off to find a nice quiet room to play in. He walks down several hallways before coming to a large room. It was by far the cosiest looking room in the hotel. A massive fireplace was surrounded by several couches and a couple bookcases lined the walls.

Settling down on one of the couches, Simon began practicing his chords. He was a little rusty after having spent weeks not playing, but he soon got the hang of it again. He played a couple simple songs, enjoying how peaceful he felt when he played. The familiarity of the strings comforted him and set him at ease. 

He was vaguely aware of a knock at the entrance of the room but was too focused on finishing the song to register the fact that he had company. He played for a couple more minutes before finishing and closing his eyes. 

“Where did you learn to play like that?” The sound of the voice made Simon jump. He whirled around on the couch to see Raphael smiling down at him. Wait… Raphael? Smiling?

“Uh.. I took lessons for awhile and I had a band, sort of, before…” Before becoming a vampire. Raphael seems to understand. 

“Ah, I see. Well, don't let me interrupt you.” He said before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. “Will you play something for me?”

Simon’s eyes widened before he nodded, deciding to play ‘Blackbird’ by the Beatles. He started to strum softly at the guitar and watched Raphael as he watched Simon’s fingers pluck at the strings with interest. Simon began to hum the tune of the words softly.

The song isn't very long and they sit in silence for a few moments after he finishes playing. Raphael sighs, turning to look at him.

“That was beautiful, Simon.” He breathed, staring at him in awe. Simon smiled back and nodded in thanks. Then, using his vampire strength, he tugged Raphael closer. He place the guitar in his hands and wrapped his arms around him, holding his fingers over the strings.

Raphael froze in his grasp but Simon didn't seem to notice anything off about their proximity, he was too focused on adjusting Raphael’s fingers. Raphael was sure that if he weren't a vampire his face would be bright red. Simon began to use Raphael’s hand to strum the guitar and Raphael relaxed into him a little. His back was pressed against Simon’s chest and the position made him feel comforted and impossibly warm. He realized with a start that he actually liked being held by Simon like this.

The two of them tried to play the song Simon had just played. It didn't sound quite right, but it wasn't that bad either. They both chuckled any time they made a mistake but otherwise they were completely silent as the guitar echoed through the room. They finished the song and sat very still for a moment. Simon seemed to have realized just how close they were as he let go of Raphael’s hands.

Raphael set the guitar to the side and slowly turned around to face Simon. Before he could blink, there was a brief brush of something against his cheek, before a rush of air as Simon sped out of the room with his guitar. Raphael lifted a hand to trace a finger over his cheek, where the ghost of a kiss still lingered.


	8. H: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter requested by Mistyann: I'd really to see Raphael meet Simon's mom and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need words for the letters I,K,O,Q,R,U,V,W,X,Y,Z

Home

Simon looked down at his watch. It was almost 8 and he glanced back over his shoulder to see Raphael staring back at him. 

“Are you going to knock or what?” The older vampire asked impatiently. 

“Give me a sec, gosh.” Simon sighed, turning back towards the door of his childhood home. His mother had been wondering how he was, and demanded he come over for dinner. A simple phone call wouldn't cut it this time, she wanted to see for herself how he'd been doing. 

When Simon had asked Raphael if he wouldgo visit his mom and sister with him, Raphael had agreed on coming along. Something about how Simon might lose control, which he thought was totally bullshit as he'd been a vampire long enough and hadn't lost control in a long time. 

When he'd told his mom he was bringing someone along for them to meet, she'd squealed over the phone and started asking a billion questions. When he had replied, embarrassed, that this was only a friend of his that he was bringing over, his mom didn't seem convinced. He hadn't told Raphael that his mom would probably think they were a couple, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He'd be too embarrassed and nervous and he thought Raphael would surely back out if he knew. He didn't know what made him so nervous, and yet a little excited at the thought of Raphael being his boyfriend.

“Dios” Raphael’s voice snaps Simon back to reality as he watches the shorter vampire brush past him and knock on the door three times. Raphael looks up at Simon and the two hold each other’s gaze before snapping to the door when it is opened. Simon’s mom stands there in the doorway, a toothy grin on her face and oven mitts on her hands.

“Simon!” She pulls her son in excitedly for a hug, looking over his shoulder at Raphael. Pulls back, she clears her throat, eyes flicking between the two boys.

“Mom, this is Raphael. Raphael, this is-”

“Oh it's so nice to meet you! When Simon mentioned he was bringing a friend over, I just got so excited! He never brings anyone over to meet the family.” Simon doesn't miss the way she emphasizes the word friend and it makes him narrow his eyes as she motions for Raphael to enter the house. Once he's inside, his mother winks at him and mouths ‘He’s cute’ to which Simon is sure he would blush at if he could. It's going to be a long night.

~~~~~

Dinner was going by surprisingly well. Vampires couldn't eat too much without being sick, so they said they'd had a late lunch as an excuse for how little they ate. Simon’s mom and Raphael seemed to hit it off and they were discussing where Raphael was from when Simon’s sister Rebecca kicked his shin lightly under the table. 

Simon looked up to find a smirk plastered across Becca’s face as she wriggled her eyebrows and looked pointedly at Raphael and then back to Simon. He glared at her and she giggled, blowing him a sarcastic kiss from across the table. As she continued to make kissy faces at him, he hoped with every ounce of his being that Raphael didn't notice. He did, of course, being super aware of all his surroundings at all times. Simon noticed him raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. 

“Sooo, Simon, how long have you and Raphael known each other?” Rebecca asked with a smug grin on her face as Simon glared at her. Raphael cleared his throat. 

“Oh, I'd say a couple months shy of a year” Raphael said smoothly, smiling at her before taking another bite of his food. 

“Oh, yes! I've been wondering, how did you two meet?” Simon mother asked, seemingly innocent but Simon nearly choked to death on his asparagus at her question. He sputtered for a moment and Raphael’s hand came to rest on his shoulder to see if he was okay. This did not go unnoticed by the two women at the table.

“MOM!” Simon yelled when he could finally catch his breath. 

“What?! Just curious, that's all. You never bring anyone special home, I've got to take advantage of it when you do!” His mother replies cheerfully. Raphael looks up at her.

“Special..?” He asks.

“Well, little Si never brings anyone home to meet us so I just assumed you two were…” She trails off as she sees Raphael’s eyes widen. “Oh- I didn't mean-”

“No, that's fine, Simon and I hadn't really… talked about that yet.” Raphael said, leaving Simon to gape at him in surprise. 

“Oh, I see” Simon’s mom said thoughtfully, glancing between both boys. “Well, I think everyone’s just about done. Becca, help me clear the plates please.” The two women left the room as the two vampires stood, pushing their chairs in. They stood their for a moment, Simon not knowing what to say and Raphael worried he'd said too much. His mother returned a moment later, smiling gently at the two of them.

“We really ought to be going now, mom. I'm tired and Raphael has… work to do in the morning. Thank you for having us.” Simon hugged his mom tightly, before taking a couple of steps backward. 

“Thank you for having me Ms. Lewis, dinner was lovely.” Raphael smiled at her warmly, pulling his jacket on.

“Anytime dear, I hope we’ll get to see you here again soon.” She said gently with a wink before heading back into the kitchen. Rebecca ran up and punched Simon in the shoulder. 

“See you, loser,” she said before turning to Raphael, “nice to meet you, hope you guys figure whatever you have together out” she said with a smirk. Simon coughed awkwardly and the two of them shuffled out the door and onto the street. They began to walk back to the hotel in silence. All of the sudden Raphael sighed and stepped in front of the taller vampire, blocking his path. 

“Simon?” 

“Yes? What?” Simon said, eyes darting around, looking anywhere but Raphael. 

“When you asked me to come over for dinner, did you mean to bring me as a friend or… or something more?” He asked quietly. Simon finally looked up, meeting his gaze. 

“I-” Simon couldn't find the words he needed, so he decided to show him instead of tell him. He placed his hands gently on the older vampire’s shoulders, inching closer so that their mouths were centimetres apart. Raphael's hands drifted to hold Simon’s hips as his eyes darted down to his lips. They were drawing closer together, about to kiss when Raphael placed a finger on Simon’s lips.

“Answer my question” Raphael said in a breathless whisper.

“I-I intended to bring you as friends, because that's what we ar-were, but I wouldn't complain if… if we were something more” Simon whispers back, his eyes never leaving Raphael’s pouty lips. Raphael smiled briefly before closing the gap between them.

The kiss was passionate and slow and sweet, they clung to each other and Raphael threaded his hands into Simon’s hair, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments, staring at each other in awe. Simon pulled a Raphael in for a hug, kissing his forehead. They both found that standing there, holding each other like that, felt right somehow. 

Simon reminded himself to call his mom later and tell her that she was right about Raphael being special to him.


	9. I: Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aless suggested Irresistible for the letter I: Simon ogling Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'll try to do so more often I've just been really busy with school and work, I still need words for R, W and Z

Irresistible

Simon had always known that Raphael was an attractive man and he just couldn't help but sneak glances at him when he thought his mentor wasn't looking. Raphael almost always noticed but would just shake his head at the fledgling and mutter something in Spanish under his breath.

Simon had never felt attracted to men before but something about Raphael’s sharp features had him captivated. He would never admit it to anyone, but Simon had a teeny tiny crush on the older vampire and sometimes would find himself fantasizing about him. He often imagined what it would be like to trace along his angular jaw with his tongue. 

He would never tell Raphael about his affections but he didn't try to hide it either. He'd always try to find subtle ways to touch him; a hand on his shoulder, brushing their hands together slightly, a playful punch to the arm.

~~~~~

Raphael had begun to notice that Simon was acting even more strange than usual lately. He would catch the younger vampire staring at him and Simon had started… touching him more. Not that he minded, a while ago he might've responded snapped at him for it but he'd grown to enjoy Simon’s company, though he'd never admit that to anyone. He quite enjoyed the closeness that had grown between them, they spent almost all of their time together unless a Raphael was off on some important vampire leader mission.

Raphael had just returned from one of those said mission. He was exhausted and needed some downtime. He headed for his room, hoping to take a really long shower before going to bed early. He hoped in the shower and stood under the hot water, sighing as it ran along his cool skin.

He thought of how much his relationship had changed with Simon. There was something he couldn't quite explain that had grown between them and it made him both excited and nervous. 

He stayed in the shower for a really long time before stepping out into the steam filled bathroom. He had one of the largest bathrooms in the hotel, furnished like a proper spa. Raphael enjoyed having the best of the best, loved living in the luxury of the hotel. He liked living here even more with Simon around, he realized.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and ran straight into Simon.

~~~~~

He'd heard that Raphael was back from some important meeting with other vampire leaders and was looking all over for him. He'd been terribly bored having no one to talk to and, well, he might've missed the older vampire. Though he'd never admit that to him. 

He decided that Raphael must've gone back to his room so he set off towards it. He knocked on the door and when no one answered, decided to let himself in.

Little did he know that the vampire who lived in said room was just stepping out of the shower. Naked.

Simon had never been in Raphael’s room before and he began to explore a little, coming towards a large door. He was about to put his hand on the handle when it was suddenly flung open. Simon’s widened. 

Standing before him, as if straight from a dream, was Raphael with only a towel on. Simon took a second or two to run his eyes down the length of the shorter man’s body. He knew that if Raphael killed him for this, at least he'd have had a chance to thoroughly check him out first.

Raphael noticed Simon’s wandering and smirked. He stalked forward, letting the towel droop around his hips a little, showing off. 

It was as if Simon’s brain had short-circuited, all he could think about was how badly he wanted to touch Raphael. To feel the muscles that rippled beneath the skin of his abdomen. He had incredible abs. 

As though unable to resist, he reached out quietly and traced a finger along the towel, brushed over Raphael’s hip bone and running across a patch of dark hair that lead downward… Raphael sucked in a breath and froze, staring back at Simon who withdrew his hand immediately at the sound.

“I was going to ask you why you're here, but that doesn't matter now. I've waited long enough for this” Raphael said.

“For-for what exactly?” Simon stuttered.

“For you to jump me, you've been checking me out for weeks now” Raphael smirked knowingly. Simon stepped forward unexpectedly so that they were so close he had to look down slightly to meet Raphael’s gaze.

“Well, can you blame me?” He whispered huskily before capturing the shorter vampire’s lips with his in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment a word for one of the letters if you have any ideas! :)


End file.
